


A kiss, for having

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, during one of the many Convention Supernatural, Jared was the singular idea of kissing Jensen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A kiss, for having

It was one of many Conventions of 2014, regarding Supernatural.

  
Jared and Jensen during their panel began joking as always, with the fans, playfully responding to their questions on destiel.

  
Jensen grimaced when Mentioned again the famous fake kiss between Jensen and Misha a few months before.

  
Jared noticed that his friend was in trouble, and smiled. He wanted to remove encumbrance, and suddenly had an idea.

  
"But ... but ... I'm a bit 'jealous ... I would say ... I want a kiss with Jensen!" Jared said, looking at the crowd and then Jensen.

  
Jensen looked at him stunned, in one of his classic faces, ranging from shade surprise that he smiles, trying to figure out if someone was saying seriously.

  
Jared made him continually, because the giant used to say a lot of crap, and you never knew when joking and when he was serious.

  
Jensen looked at him, smiling sheepishly, and a bit 'scared.

  
"Then, Jensen, by this kiss me ??" she urged him Jared.

 

Jensen turned back toward him, this time definitely afraid, realizing that he was not kidding!

He decided to throw a joke, making the air with his hands, laughing, although he was embarrassed as hell. Already with Misha it was not easy to lend to that charade, let alone with Jared!

But Jared was a guy who never left a challenge, and especially not bear to lose her. Ignoring the refusal sympathetic Jensen, came up with great strides in Jensen, who seeing him near, he panicked for a moment.

He could not block it, that Jared took his face in his hands, and kissed him.

Jensen's eyes widened in surprise, looking also at first, to send him away, but Jared had opened his mouth almost instantly when he touched his lips to Jensen, forced only a little Jensen's lips before he opened mouth in turn, and there could also put the language.

Jensen even if he wanted to, he could not dismiss it. Jared was. If you hit us, you had little chance against him.

Jensen's mouth was assaulted by the language of Jared. He felt his tongue touch her, and she could not send him away. He had captured, we say.

He returned the kiss almost without realizing it. And it was a real kiss.

He knew he was familiar. After all knew Jared always, although not know him like that had never happened.

Jensen was stunned by the audacity of the boy, to do that in public he must have a great deal of courage, and above all of chutzpah.

 

Jensen thought that after it was all part of the game. Basically they had always been their friends rather intimate. Toccata and various Palpatine. What could never be a kiss.

It was almost glad. Jared had to love him a lot of good, for having even kissed.

They were best friends. There was nothing wrong with a kiss as a joke.

Jensen and Jared during the kiss, even before their lips touched, were deafened by the shouts and applause from the fans, but the kiss began anyway.

It was a real kiss.

When finished, the embarrassment was complete!

Jared saw him, smiling shyly almost as a kind of apology, and then he turned to bow down to the fans and to play the fool as usual.

 

Jensen put us more to resume. The shock threat to attack him like lightning and a lightning hand in hand, and the worst thing was that it had to pretend to have taken playfully ... not to be left disturbed, because if the fans would notice, would be a successful a tragedy  
Jared looked again and saw that he was not looking. He looked away, laughing and looking at the ground, and they realized that was not the only one having remained troubled.

 

*

When they returned to Vancouver, Jensen entered the camper of Jared, and he began to talk about all the crap that had Misha, of the other things that they had done their coleghi ... Richard, Matt, Rob ... hours of the aircraft, of the details shooting.

As long as you did not make it more and by dint of getting around it, began to speak of the conventions!

He turned around, we turned around ... and came to talk about the famous kiss!

"So ... we have many today, to our fans, for fan fiction ..." he threw them.

Jared smiled, moving uneasily. Perhaps to soften the atmosphere, he said laughing:

"Did you like it? I'm a good kisser. "

"You put your tongue ..." Jensen said, trying to sound light, collegiate, but maybe he lost his voice an octave.

Jared laughed hysterically.

 

"So ... does it bother you that you've kissed?" He asked, his eyes closed, without looking at him.

"Kiss?? Why call him kiss, that ?? "asked Jensen, just to have an excuse not to drop the silence between them.

Jared looked at him questioningly.

"Let me show you I, as a kiss." The Jensen said, not knowing what kind of witchcraft had been infected, that he was doing it now close to him, striding.

Maybe it was true that the supernatural really existed.

"Woaah waaaah, you do you?" Asked Jared, smiling sheepishly, raising his hands, without a valid reason, feeling uncomfortable.

Jensen not answered, and kissed him, pushing him against the wall.

 

A jared trembling eyelids that gesture sudden, and unexpected, his whole face trembled, feeling the mouth of his way in his Jensen.  
When the language of Jensen tried his, that of Jared went to meet him, completely at the mercy of that attack.

 

Jensen felt Jared enjoy almost silently. Those moans so sweet drove him crazy. Beyond what you could think of Jared, at times brought out the puppy that was in him.  
His shyness. His embarrassment.

 

Jared instead was completely mesmerized by how it moves Jensen into his mouth. His face when he kissed her, Jensen, crazy, and this had often been able to notice, when Dean kissed the girls on the show.  
But try it on him, it was something else.

 

His lips were soft and seemed butter on his, his face was smooth, but little hints of a beard were going to grow again, and felt them touch his cheek, causing feelings of enjoyment.  
He noticed now star kissing Jensen with even more passion that manifested the Convention.

Of course, he had always fantasized about the two of them, but believed to be a reflection of awe for the various and numerous fan fiction about them.

 

Jensen seemed to galvanize that Jared had finally lost control.

  
He knew he could count on being able to have a bell'ascendente on him, but he was fully aware, only recently, and still did not believe it was attraction.

  
Although he hoped.

  
Feeling?

 

Jensen did not know if it was Jared was to push on the couch, or vice versa. Perhaps pushed together, the fact is that at the end Jared fell sitting on the couch, breathing hard.  
Jensen followed him soon after, sitting astride him.

 

Jared gasped louder seeing the audacity to Jensen, he had always been the example of tiidezza and composure in person.  
When she saw him sederglisi astride, he stroked his hips, happy of that situation, and then saw that they had broken the ice ... .lo kissed her again, passionately.  
Jensen feel Jared shake your hips, and took delight. Jared felt more pleasure when touched him. Touching him as if to say: it's my property. He loved his touch.

 

Jared Jensen thought it was great when kissing. Manly and erotic nth degree, and all without even having to get too excited. Just standing still.

 

The kiss ended, and Jared looked as collected from a dream. She looked at him, realizing what was happening. He had a frightened look.  
On the one hand the effect that Jensen was happy he did.  
She looked at him with desire, but without malice in his eyes.

 

Jensen I can no longer restrain himself, he began to rub his erection on that Jared, realizing that he was excited, and not a little.  
Jared gasped loudly that sfrusciamento and threw her head back, and then keep Jensen for the hips.  
Jensen looked at him and saw that he followed the movement of her hips, and then looked him in the face.  
She followed him. He had always done. She knew him for many years, and had never lost anything of him. Did not lose the words, and even the gestures, expressions, movements ... Jared always looked, did not lose any detail.

 

"Jensen ... ... that we're doing? Anf. Ahhh! "He said jared between moans, while Jensen was still moving.

Jensen felt lost. His head was clouded with pleasure. She unbuttoned his jeans and put his hand to lean on his member, covered by his boxers.

Jared moaned again, as he put his hand over Jensen, to stop it.

"Jensen ... got married ..."

"I know ..." said Jensen.

"And we're both straight !!"

"You are," said Jensen.

Jared shook his head in confusion, looking at him, as if to ask: so what?

Jensen said: "I want you to be too long, Jared ..."

 

Jensen had not told him "I want you" because it seemed too romanticized, and had not told him I love you, let him escape, and also because it seemed too corny to say at that time.

But she loved him. God only knew how much she loved him ....

 

In that declaration, Jared looked at him in amazement, then with a sudden spring, he managed to get up and turn the tables.

Now Jensen was lying on the couch and Jared on him, who was kissing him.

With passion.

 

 

The jeans still open, had begun to rub on Jensen.

And Jensen knew at that time that Jared wanted him.

And Jensen at that time he also realized they were in love ...

and that they should talk about it ....

It would happen a big mess, but it would face.

Jensen could deal with it, if Jared touched him that way, as he was doing now, stroking her legs, after having unfastened and removed his jeans.

He could face anything, if he touched forever.

Another time, Jared shook his leg Jensen.

Jensen felt again the touch possessive, but this time also felt love ....

Jared loved him.

 

 

Jensen felt so happy.

And yes, tomorrow they would speak.

They would face all there was to deal with.

Together.

He felt it in the way Jared shook his hand, as the most poignant lovers.

Tomorrow they would talk about their feelings, too often silenced.

They would be also said of the romance, and that padapuppy Jared would burst into tears.

Tomorrow, not now.

Now he just wanted to make love with Jared.

**Author's Note:**

> ff my Italian, I tried to translate into English, please forgive any mistakes :)


End file.
